Despues de la lluvia siempre sale el Arcoiris
by 11JUAN99
Summary: La Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi ah terminado, y no solo las aldeas han sido destruidas... Naruto intentara comenzar de nuevo con quienes se han quedado con el.


Honoríficos Comunes

**San**

_San_ (さん**?**), pronunciado _Han_ (はん**?**) en dialecto Kansai en el área de Kioto, es el sufijo honorífico más común, con un significado similar al "señor" o "señora" del castellano. Es utilizado tanto para referirse a hombres como a mujeres, siempre en segunda o tercera persona y nunca al referirse a uno mismo.

_San_ puede utilizarse como sufijo del lugar de trabajo para dirigirse a quién allí trabaja, por lo tanto podríamos referirnos al "señor librero" como _honya-san_ ("librería" + _san_), o al carnicero como _nikuya-san_ ("carnicería" + _san_).

Las empresas también pueden utilizar el sufijo _San_ para referirse a otras empresas. Por ejemplo, una empresa podría referirse a las oficinas de otra empresa llamada Kojima Denki como "Kojima Denki-san". Este uso es habitual en los mapas que indican el emplazamiento de un negocio.

_San_ también puede utilizarse con nombres de animales u objetos inanimados. Por ejemplo, para referirse a una mascota _neko-san_ tendría el sentido de "señor gato". Esta manera de emplear _san_ se considera infantil y no se utiliza en el lenguaje formal.

En internet, los gamers japoneses suelen escribir un número tres al final del nombre del jugador al que se refieren, ya que el número 3 en japonés también se pronuncia "san".

**Kun**

_Kun_ (君 _en Kanji_ **?**, くん en Hiragana). Este honorífico se utiliza generalmente para tratar a personas de sexo masculino de menor edad o categoría. Aunque _kun_ suele ser utilizado para referirse a hombres, también puede ser utilizado en el ámbito profesional para referirse a los empleados más jóvenes, por parte de un empleado de mayor categoría.

También puede ser utilizado por mujeres para referirse a un hombre con quien tienen un vínculo emocional o que conocen desde hace mucho tiempo. Es muy utilizado entre jóvenes, y a veces se utiliza entre personas de la misma edad para denotar aprecio, amistad y amor.

Los miembros de la Dieta de Japón también suelen utilizar el sufijo honorífico _kun_ para dirigirse a otros miembros.

**Chan**

_Chan_ (ちゃん**?**) es un sufijo diminutivo que indica afecto. Por este motivo, dirigirse con el sufijo honorífico _chan_ a un superior se consideraría condescendiente y de mala educación.

Este sufijo se utiliza en general para referirse a adolescentes de sexo femenino y niños, aunque puede utilizarse para expresar cariño, por ejemplo hablando de un amigo o una mascota.

Aunque tradicionalmente los sufijos honoríficos no se aplican a uno mismo, algunas mujeres jóvenes emplean la tercera persona añadiendo el sufijo _chan_ a su nombre para referirse a sí mismas en lugar del pronombre personal correspondiente.

**Senpai y Kōhai**

_Senpai_ (先輩 【せんぱい】**?**) se usa para dirigirse a una persona de mayor rango, o con más experiencia, en colegios, empresas, asociaciones deportivas y otros grupos. Así, por ejemplo, en la escuela, los estudiantes de cursos superiores son _senpai_, pero no los de cursos inferiores, ni los maestros. En el ámbito profesional se utiliza para referirse a compañeros con más experiencia o más antigüedad en la empresa, pero no para dirigirse a un jefe. La palabra _senpai_, a diferencia de las anteriores, puede utilizarse como sustantivo además de como sufijo.

Un _kōhai_ (後輩 【こうはい】**?**) es el contrario de _senpai_, aquel con menos experiencia o rango, pero no suele utilizarse como sufijo honorífico.

**Sensei**

Sensei (先生 【せんせい】**?**) se usa para referirse o dirigirse a profesores, médicos, políticos y otras figuras de autoridad. Se utiliza para expresar respeto a una persona que ha alcanzado un cierto nivel de maestría en una habilidad, por lo que también puede ser empleado para hablar de novelistas, poetas, pintores y otros artistas, incluyendo dibujantes de manga. En laartes marciales japonesas, _sensei_ suele referirse a la cabeza del dōjō. En la mayoría de estos casos, el término equivaldría la palabra española "maestro". Al igual que _senpai_, _sensei_puede ser usado no solo como un sufijo sino como un título en sí mismo.

**Sama**

_Sama_ (様 【さま】**?**) es una versión más respetuosa y formal de _san_. Suele usarse en el ámbito profesional para dirigirse a los clientes, (llamándoles _o-kyaku-sama_, señor cliente) o a personas de mayor categoría que el hablante, aunque también puede usarse para referirse a alguien que uno admira profundamente. Cuando se utiliza para referirse a uno mismo, _sama_expresa arrogancia extrema o la intención de reirse de uno mismo, como en el caso de _ore-sama_ (俺様**?**).

El sufijo _Sama_ se utiliza además al escribir la dirección del destinatario de una carta o paquete, y en los correos electrónicos de negocios.

_Sama_ también aparece en algunas frases hechas como _o-machidō sama_ (expresión que se utiliza para disculparse por la tardanza, al estilo de "perdón por hacerle esperar"), _o-tsukare sama deshita_ (expresión con la que tradicionalmente se responde a la persona que se va a casa después de un largo día de trabajo, podría traducirse como "debe usted estar cansado"), y _go-kurō sama_. Aunque el kanji utilizado en estas expresiones es el mismo que el que se usa para escribir el sufijo honorífico _sama_, el significado en estos casos es diferente.

Otras situaciones en las que solía utilizarse este título corresponden al trato que un súbdito otorgaba al Daimyō o la forma en la que los hijos solían dirigirse a sus padres.

**Dono/tono**

El sufijo _Tono_ (殿 【との】**?**), pronunciado _dono_ (どの**?**) es un sufijo arcaico extremadamente formal. En la época de los samuráis se utilizaba para denotar un gran respeto hacia el interlocutor pero en condición de igualdad. Tiene un significado similar al del "Don" o "Doña" español, aunque no indica procedencia noble. En la actualidad ya no se utiliza en las conversaciones cotidianas, aunque se sigue utilizando para dirigirse a Buda, además de en cierto tipo de correspondencia de negocios, así como en certificados o premios y en la correspondencia escrita de la ceremonia del té.

**Heika **(陛下**?**) se utiliza para la realeza soberana, similar a la "majestad" en español. Por ejemplo, Tennō Heika (天皇陛下**?**) significa "Su Majestad el Emperador" y _Kōgō Heika_ (皇后陛下**?**) significa _Su Majestad la Emperatriz._ Kokuō Heika _(__国王陛下_**?**_) es_ Su Majestad el Rey _y_ Joō Heika _(__女王陛下_**?**_) es_ Su Majestad la Reina_._ Heika _por sí mismo también puede ser usado como un término directo de la dirección, lo que equivale a "Su Majestad"._


End file.
